The Mind Hurts
by x.CandiBabes.x
Summary: In her heart, she never thought for a moment he was dead, but she’s scared now, she’s scared that her imagination has dared yet again to hurt her…
1. The Mind Hurts

**Story Summary: **In her heart, she never thought for a moment he was dead, but she's scared now, she's scared that her imagination has dared yet again to hurt her…

* * *

**Chapter Summary: **Jin had to stop Azazel from destroying the world, even if that means it goes against Akira's rules…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**All characters and events in this story are fictitious, and any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or events that resemble or are in the same way in any stories or fanfictions, are purely coincidental. **

**Chapter Warnings: **Tragedy, death and sadness.

**Notes: **Inspired when I was listening to Angela Aki's "Kiss Me Goodbye". I came up with lots of ideas, so I decided to come with a multi-chapter story.

Please review, whether you think it's good or bad!

* * *

The Mind Hurts

"_No regard for family in the quest for power – the curse of the Mishima bloodline."_

He had always told her that. The curse that he bared…

…The curse that scarred his left arm…

…The curse that made him transform into something he isn't…_a demon_…

…The curse that made him cold and distant…

…The curse that made him lose his mind slowly and painfully.

_What he says is true._

That is why she was never safe around him, because of _them_.

_His so-called family._

"_That's why you're never safe around me. That's why…I have to let you go,"_

She was nothing without him. He was the one she could always count on, the one who had a shoulder for her to cry on, the one she would come to if she was scared, the one who taught her how to live.

She _wanted_ him, she _needed_ him, she _loved_ him.

_And he loved her._

"_I love you enough to let you go, but you have to let me go too,"_

She had always known there was something mysterious about him, bad or good, she couldn't work out, nor she really cared.

"_You can't do this, Jin! I won't let you!"_

But him for do this, to destroy himself and save the world…how?

"_As long as you are with me, you're never going to be safe. You, being safe and happy, is all I've ever wanted. I can never give you that."_

"_If you do this, I will never forgive you!"_

That's when he turns towards her. She expects him to be angry, but his face softens as he looks at her, his face formed in a sad frown, like he's sad for her, not sad for him.

"_If you don't, it will be the end of everything. What's one life against millions?"_

She walks slowly towards him, but he shrinks back slightly, scared. Though, he's not scared of her, he's scared of himself. She reaches out and touches his cheeks lightly and he sees the tears that have building up from the beginning brimming in her eyes, threatening to shed and fall.

"_I would rather live with you now, then live on alone,"_

The words she's spoken pain him and breaks his heart, and he can feel himself break. Her pain is his pain. All he's ever wanted to do was to protect her, to make her happy, to love her.

_It'll never work._

He slapped her hand away, shaking his head, distancing himself from her.

"_I have to. Your selfish reasons cannot change my mind."_

She knew he would react like that. He was saving her rather than himself.

_Rejection was the easiest way._

She would never forgive herself for letting him go like that. She knew she had to, but she never wanted to. She wanted the impossible, for her and Jin to be _safe_, to be _together_.

"_I'm sorry, but Jin's dead."_

Her world seemed dead now, now he had vanished from it. She felt her heart turn to stone, her chest turn hollow. She now longer cared for anything.

She isolated herself from everyone else, her family, her friends, so she could be alone.

_Because he would be there when she was alone. _

She looked out the window, in the room she always stayed in, in the hotel he always told her to go to, and felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn around as she could clearly see his reflection.

"Are you alright?"

The voice was deep but caring, like his was. It was no doubt it was him, the reflection was unmistakably him, with jet-black hair, tanned skin and chocolate-brown eyes, and the voice was an exact copy.

_But it couldn't possibly be him… _

The hand on her shoulder slid down her back and rested on her hip before winding around her waist while he spoke.

She could feel the tears of that day returning again, the tears of anger, love, concern.

_Tears of unforgiveness_.

They swelled up in her eyes, that constant blinking shielding and trapping them.

"Please, tell me if you're alright,"

She felt something lean against her back. His forehead was resting against her. It felt so real; the tears grew stronger and stronger, almost at the point of breaking free.

"I came back for you,"

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't,"

She turned around and…

Akira woke up.

_That haunting realistic dream._

She knew she was indeed alone and let her weakness through and let the tears she'd been holding ever since that day fall freely.


	2. The Pain Hurts

**Chapter Summary: **Jin knows what has to happen to stop the hurting, but he makes a promise first…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken but I do own my OCs and plot. If you steal, be prepared to **suffer**.

**Chapter Warnings: **Tragedy, death and sadness.

**Notes: **I wanted to mix this chapter with the first one but I think it probably would have been messed-up and weird so I came up doing a multi-chapter story. I have planned about three chapters so some people will have to give me some ideas, if there is any interest!

Please review, whether you think it's good or bad!

**Extra notes: **Also, the detective at the end is **Lei Wulong**. For this story, I preferred not to use names, just refer to the characters as "he" or "she" or the title of their job because I think it adds to the tragedy of this story (shrugs).

The Pain Hurts

"You can't be serious?"

He nods at her, pacing after he's told her everything.

"That's your plan? To destroy yourself?"

"It has to come to an end. The Mishima bloodline ends here."

"But…,"

She can't think of anything else to say. She knows that if she puts up a protest, he won't give in. He's stubborn, one dimensional. He could never give up on finally being free, free to live, to be safe, to love.

"Have you considered me? Have you considered my feelings at all?"

She could hardly believe she was coming out with the words, but she stared intently at him, waiting for his answer. She had hidden her secret feeling to him for too long, and now he was telling her that his future only contained the death and destructive of his lineage.

_It's too painful._

He turned sharply at her, and she's expecting him to tell her he has, but there's he can do about it. He walks to her, so he's standing infront of her, and surprisingly, he smiles at her.

"Of course I have,"

She frowns, because his smile is not one of his rare ones, it's a sad smile. He brings his hand up and cups her cheek, so they are both staring into eachothers eyes.

"I always consider you,"

She lifts his hand off her cheek and tries to return it to her side, but he catches it and holds it firmly but softly in his grip. Her eyes are stinging with fresh tears but she continues to stare into his.

"That's why I want to make a promise with you,"

She blinks and frowns at him. A promise? The kind of promise that will consider her?

"What kind of promise?"

He says nothing, but brings his hand up to her face again, but instead of cupping her cheek, he curls his hand under her chin, forcing her look up at him.

She hopes she can't see her weakness, the weakness of whenever he's near her. She can feel her cheeks heating up, her heart pounding heavily, her breathing uneven, almost gasping.

He too can feel the heat rising in his body, the equal-pounding of his heart and the uneven, almost gasping breaths, but he has the upper hand, he's more confident than her.

He locks her lips in a tender kiss, pulling both his arms up to cup her face as her hands clutch at his biceps and they stay like that for a while, trapped in their own little whole.

"_Is that a promise then?"_

"It's a shame really," the detective said as he stared down at the two bodies entwined with eachother.

Not long after Jin's failure, he had returned to the hotel room, but things remained unusually quiet for hours, until now.

Jin now lay on his side, his arm thrown over Akira's hip, who too was lying on her side. Her hair was fanned against the carpet floor and her back pressed against his chest, both of them frightening pale, thick lines of crimson red marking the carpet and their clothing which stopped at their wrists.

"A down-right shame,"


End file.
